The present invention relates to a motorized device for operating a Venetian blind or the like placed inside an insulating glass frame.
Venetian blinds or the like placed inside an insulating glass frame, with magnetic operating means, are already known.
In these known devices, the Venetian blind is accommodated in the airtight interspace formed between the two glass panes of the insulating glass frame and is operated, as regards the adjustment of the packing and/or tilt of its slats, by means of a magnetic coupling, through one of the glass panes, between a first internal magnet connected directly to respective actuation systems and a second external magnet.
The internal mechanical devices are made so that they are actuated by means of a straight? line movement of the magnets.
In domestic installations actuation is mostly manual.
In offices, hospitals, etc, and in all installations where manual actuation is awkward or difficult, motorized actuation devices that do not use a magnetic coupling have been devised.
These devices are currently placed entirely inside the insulating glass frame, but this is a drawback, since breakage of the likewise internal electric motor meant to operate them forces one to open the insulating glass frame for replacement.
This naturally causes inconveniences for the users as well as prohibitive times and costs.